Melamar
by Kenzeira
Summary: Perjuangan Levi melamar Mikasa. / "Besok kita kawin aja. Aku udah kebelet."


Peringatan: Penistaan karakter, humor nirfaedah, penggunaan bahasa kurang baku, fanfiksi hasil kalap asupan. LeviMika selalu berjaya. EruRi sebagai dua sahabat karib. Dipastikan OOC. Levi bujangan lapuk yang kere, Mikasa si cantik pedagang bunga yang tsundere.

* * *

 **MELAMAR**

Shingeki no Kyojin merupakan properti sah milik Isayama Hajime. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat murni karena kalap.

.

* * *

Dalam rentang waktu satu bulan ini, Levi menerima banyak sekali undangan kawinan. Beberapa di antaranya ialah Moblit dan Hanji (akhirnya si culun yang satu itu berani juga meminang profesor sinting), Auruo dan Petra (wah, hebat sekali 'si imitasi Levi' satu ini, berhasil menggaet gadis secantik Rall), ditambah Eren dan Annie (katanya mereka dulu musuh bebuyutan, entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa menjadi pasangan). Masih banyak kalau harus disebutkan satu per satu. Levi lama-lama gerah juga.

Levi gerah bukan karena biaya kondangan yang harus ia keluarkan, bukan pula karena umurnya yang kelewat tuwir untuk datang ke acara kawinan tanpa pasangan, tapi karena di setiap ada kesempatan, kawan-kawannya yang menyebalkan itu pasti bertanya hal yang kurang lebih sama; Levi, kapan kawin nyusul kami. Dan ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab hal serupa; kalau kawin sudah sering, kalau nikah belum pingin. Jelas, jawabannya itu menuai kontroversi sampai mereka tersendak dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal (oke, ini hanya Hanji).

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Erwin. Pria yang setia menemaninya ke kondangan sebagai sesama bujangan lapuk ini tak jauh dari hajaran-hajaran pertanyaan yang sama. Kapan kawin. Kapan kawin. Kapan kawin. Siapa yang tidak pening. Erwin selalu berdalih belum mampu melepas cinta pertamanya, Marie, yang memilih selingkuh dengan Nile Dawk yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Erwin si dosen bokek mana bisa menang melawan polisi tajir bawa-bawa pistol. Senjata satu-satunya yang Erwin punya cuma kegantengannya—yang, sial sekali, sudah memudar dimakan umur. Levi bertanya-tanya, apa senjata yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak tinggi, tidak ganteng, tidak ramah, tidak punya banyak duit. Ia hanya seorang penulis yang macet pendapatannya kalau macet idenya.

Apakah itu sebabnya ia belum juga menemukan pasangan, belahan jiwa, kekasih hati, teman sehidup semati?

Tapi Levi kuat minum. Kalau minum-minum bersama perempuan asing, ia selalu perkasa sampai si perempuan ambruk dan ia pun dengan senang hati mengawininya. Nah. Itu beda soal. Erwin selalu mewanti-wanti kebiasaan buruknya itu, takut-takut kebablasan dan bikin anak orang bunting. Kalau sudah bunting, berabe urusannya. Bisa-bisa kawin beneran dan membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang acakadut hancurnya.

"Makanya cari pacar," celetuk Erwin, lupa bercermin, padahal sama-sama lapuk.

Sebetulnya Levi naksir seseorang. Ia enggan mengaku. Tapi, ah, dilema juga, hatinya berdesir terus setiap melihat sang pujaan menyiram bunga. Erwin sudah lama curiga Levi kebelet ingin menikahi pedagang bunga di ujung jalan dekat rumahnya, soalnya nyaris setiap hari Levi bertandang ke rumah Erwin hanya untuk berdiam diri di balkon kamar sambil memandangi si perempuan. Levi sudah lama kenal perempuan itu, kebetulan dikenalkan oleh Erwin. Namanya Mikasa. Setengah Asia, setengah Eropa. Wajahnya khas oriental, tubuhnya bak gitar Spanyol, rambutnya yang hitam berkilau itu pasti rajin sampoan. Mikasa selalu wangi, tidak seperti Hanji yang bau ketek. Kasihan Moblit di malam pertamanya.

Levi kadang bertukar sapa lewat pesan elektronik, bertanya mengenai kabar, walau selalu dijawab dengan judes oleh Mikasa. Erwin pernah meledek, katanya sama-sama judes pasti jodoh. Levi mengaminkan ledekan Erwin. Semoga jodoh, agar latihannya mengucapkan ijab kabul di hadapan cermin tidak sia-sia.

"Kenapa tidak langsung tembak aja, sih." Erwin seenaknya bicara. Tidak tahu betapa urusan nembak-menembak itu polisi ahlinya. Levi galau, walau mukanya tetap datar seperti panci bekas masak mi.

Bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan? Meski Levi seorang penulis, bukan berarti ia raja gombal. Tulisan-tulisannya tak ada yang membahas perkara cinta, sama sekali. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berminat pada cerita romansa, ia hanya tertarik pada cerita-cerita klasik tentang pembunuhan. Demikianlah kenapa Erwin selalu curiga Levi diam-diam membunuh hamsternya yang kurus berpenyakitan itu. Meminta saran pada Erwin dalam hal mengungkapkan perasaan tampaknya merupakan pilihan yang salah. Erwin tidak ada pengalaman di bidang romansa, karena sebelum bercinta, pria itu sudah patah hati duluan.

Masalahnya, Levi masih enggan mengakui kalau ia beneran naksir sama Mikasa. Gengsinya terlalu besar, padahal Hanji berkali-kali meneror lewat pesan elektronik untuk segera menikah sebelum disolatkan; kau akan menyesal kalau belum menikah tapi keburu mokad, Lev!

Levi bimbang. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba mengajak Mikasa kawin—eh, nikah deh. Pesan saja jarang dibalas. Meski dibalas, jawabannya pasti singkat dan judes, seperti ogah diganggu. Levi merasa ditolak duluan sebelum nembak. Tapi perasaan sulit dibohongi, bung. Ia jatuh cinta setengah edan sama pedagang bunga yang satu itu. Cantiknya bukan main, tingginya juga bukan main. Tidak apa-apa, Levi sudah terbiasa mengencani perempuan tinggi—karena tak ada satupun perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya. Erwin kadang menghina ia kurang gizi. Mungkin benar juga. Ah, sudah nasib.

Levi masih di balkon kamar Erwin, memandangi Mikasa dengan khidmat. Erwin ongkang-ongkang kaki di kursi seraya menikmati kopi, sambil memandangi Levi yang memandangi Mikasa. Sepertinya kalimat Eren tadi siang waktu kondangan lumayan menohok hati Levi, pikir Erwin. Kata Eren, kalau tidak ditangkap segera, pasti akan ditangkap orang lain. Padahal Eren membicarakan burung langka, bukan soal Mikasa. Tapi Erwin yakin Levi langsung konek ke masalah percintaannya yang macet itu.

"Coba diajak kencan dulu, jangan mendadak ngajak kawin. Kena gampar nanti."

Levi berdalih ia tidak naksir Mikasa. _Lagi_. Padahal hatinya sedang cenat-cenut melihat perempuan itu tengah menggeliat seksi. Erwin mana percaya.

"Atau aku saja yang ajak kencan, ya. Siapa tahu dia jodohku." Erwin usil. Levi langsung melotot galak.

Terpancing, akhirnya Levi memberanikan diri mengajak makan malam. Mikasa ternyata langsung bersedia, katanya lumayan menghemat pengeluaran. Padahal Levi belum ada niat bayarin makanan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan sang pujaan, seberapa tipispun uang yang tidur lelap di dalam dompetnya. Usut punya usut, rupanya mereka makan di pinggir jalan, lengkap dengan pengamen yang datang bergiliran meminta recehan. Siapa yang percaya bahwa seorang penulis cerita sadis seperti Levi makan nasi kucing bersama sang pujaan hati. Mikasa tidak memprotes, dia menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

Sampai suatu ketika, ada seorang pengamen kampungan yang rupanya naksir sama Mikasa pada pandangan pertama. Pengamen itu menyanyikan lagu romantis sambil memandangi Mikasa. Levi mengusir sambil memberi uang recehan. Si pengamen enggan minggat, katanya cinta tidak bisa dibayar dengan duit receh, kalau dollar boleh. Alhasil Levi kelepasan.

"Dia ini istriku, tahu!"

Pengamen kumal langsung ngeloyor pergi, merasa sia-sia karena sudah menggoda istri orang. Mikasa yang semula menikmati makanannya mendadak langsung bungkam, seperti tidak lagi nafsu makan. Apakah sebegitu buruknya gagasan mengenai menikah dengannya? Levi ikut-ikutan bungkam, ia masih lapar tapi kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kenapa bilang begitu."

Mikasa menuntut jawab, meski seakan nadanya bukan bertanya.

"Biar pengamennya pergi."

Setengah benar, setengahnya lagi ngarep.

"Cuma itu?"

Duh, Levi pening, tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana. Harusnya jangan ngajak makan malam, ajak aja ke penghulu. Pasti Mikasa langsung paham kalau Levi kebelet kawin.

"Kok diem."

Nah lho.

Mikasa ngambek. Perempuan itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan warung makan. Levi buru-buru bayar, sekalian minta dibungkus sisanya. Lumayan. Setelah urusan beres, ia segera menyusul Mikasa. Dia belum jauh karena berjalan cepat menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Dari kejauhan Levi melihat Mikasa tersandung. Ia tak sengaja tertawa karena lucu. Tapi akhirnya buru-buru menghampiri sambil membantu berdiri. Mikasa memijat-mijat kakinya sendiri, Levi ingin ikut memijat biar asyik.

"Biasanya juga gak pake sepatu hak tinggi begini kalau lagi jaga toko bunga," komentar Levi sambil ikut memijat.

"Salah siapa."

Levi gagal paham. "Salah hak-nya."

"Salahmu ngajak makan malam."

Levi makin gagal paham. Mikasa sudah tinggi, ditambah sepatu hak tinggi. Levi semakin tertinggal jauh. Apakah ini bentuk penghinaan model baru.

"Emang maunya diajak ngapain."

Kenapa ambigu.

"Ajak yang enak-enak lah. Gak harus dandan cantik."

Jawaban Mikasa semakin membuat ambigu. Levi sampai keringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku gak ngajak makan malam deh."

Lagian bokek, batin Levi.

"Terus mau ngajak apa?"

"Besok kita kawin aja. Aku udah kebelet. Aku juga udah lancar ijab kabul, kok. Tinggal sediain Erwin biar ada yang bilang 'SAH!' gitu."

Salah satu sepatu Mikasa terbang ke muka Levi. Levi pikir Mikasa marah besar, tapi muka perempuan itu merona merah sekali sampai ke cuping telinga. Levi langsung mupeng.

"Harusnya kalau ngajak nikah itu yang romantis dikit kek, dasar cebol!"

* * *

.

.

Epilog

Usut punya usut, ternyata Mikasa juga naksir Levi. Karena sama-sama bermuka datar dan judes, perasaan keduanya jadi susah terhubung. Akibat kejadian memalukan malam itu dan insiden sepatu melayang, Mikasa akhirnya setuju menikah dengan Levi setelah dilamar ulang secara romantis— _thanks to_ Erwin, sarannya sangat membantu; Levi menjadi badut dadakan sambil membawa empat balon bertuliskan 'Will You Marry Me?". Mikasa langsung meloncat brutal ke dalam pelukan sang badut—yang kemudian langsung terjungkal heboh.

Erwin merekam prosesi lamaran itu dan mengunggahnya ke internet, lalu mendadak viral di media sosial. Pernikahan Levi dan Mikasa pun menjadi mewah berkat dana bantuan dari banyak pihak yang tergugah ketika melihat cara melamar Levi yang sebetulnya cukup _mainstream_. Hanji memberi selamat atas lepasnya jabatan 'Bujangan Lapuk' yang selama ini tersemat dalam diri Levi—oh, tentu saja, sambil meneror Erwin untuk segera ikut jejak Levi menikah sebelum banyak yang mengira dirinya hombreng. Banyak yang menghela napas lega karena rupanya Levi masih doyan perempuan—diam-diam mereka menggosipkan dua bujangan lapuk ini sebetulnya adalah homo yang menyamar.

Levi sang pangeran tampan akhirnya berhasil meminang Mikasa sang putri cantik. Tinggal Erwin yang setia menjadi bujang lapuk. Semoga lekas ketemu jodoh, Levi berdoa untuk Erwin sebagai kawan seperjuangan dalam menangani hantaman pertanyaan kapan kawin.[]

* * *

 **12:56 AM – September 21, 2017**


End file.
